Like Honey
by GoldenGoddess12199
Summary: Alec should have known what he was to Magnus. He just didn't expect he would feel the way he did. Malec One-Shot. Lemon. PWP. Rewrite of Daddy's Boy by Alec Tokaku. One-Shot.


**Daddy's boy by** _ **Alec Tokaku**_ **and revised by GoldenGoddess12199**

"Come sit on Daddy's lap." It was an order, not a request. "Be a good girl, Alec." In any other case, Alec would have scoffed at the command, but when Magnus was sitting there with his thighs spread open and his hand leisurely pumping his hardened shaft, Alec could only bite his lip and comply. He made his way over — slowly, and wary of the short skirt that hiked up his hips with each step he took. As he drew close, Magnus eased his strokes with a satisfied sigh.

"On my lap, baby girl," he reiterated.

Alec hated being called that, hated being feminized, but the way Magnus said it — sultry and domineering — made his stomach curl with anticipation. He moved to straddle Magnus. His hands curled around Magnus firm biceps and his shaking thighs hugged his wide hips. Magnus thick cock sat idly in-between his ass. "That's better," Magnus said.

"Now, what can Daddy do for his baby girl?"

"Stop calling me that." Alec rocked back into Magnus cock and tightened his hold on the arms.

Magnus hummed, amused. "Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Your boy."

"My good boy."

Alec hissed out his approval and swiveled his hips to emphasize his appreciation.

"Now, what can Daddy do for his good boy?"

The talk was ridiculous but shit, it fueled his desire. "Fuck me," Alec answered simply. "I want you to spread me open and fuck me."

"You want Daddy to fill your pretty boy pussy with his cock?" Magnus shifted up and rubbed the length of his dick against Alec's entrance. "Want Daddy to fill you up and fuck you until you're dripping with Daddy's cum? Is that what you want, Alexander?"

"God, yes."

"Such a pretty cockslut, aren't you? Stand up and turn around. Show me that boy pussy of yours."

His frame trembled as he rose from where he sat and turned to face the desk that shielded his lower half from any public eye. "Bend over," he heard Magnus murmur. It was embarrassing, so fucking humiliating, but he leaned down on the desk nonetheless. "Spread your legs." His teeth sunk into his lower lip as he parted his thighs to expose his bare ass to the biting cold air.

"So pretty," Magnus drawled, running his hands up along Alec's thighs and making him quiver from the hot touch. "Have you been playing with yourself?" With decisive fingers, he parted Alec's ass to reveal a pink puckered hole that was just begging to be filled. "You're already wet." He brushed his thumb against the hole and watched as Alec arched back into him, wanting more, needing more.

"Tell me, Alexander, did you finger yourself here? Did you play with your pussy without my permission? Tell me the truth."

"Yes," Alec gasped out. Yes, he had spread his legs in the comforts of his own bed in the Institute, reached down and slipped a finger into himself. Yes, he had thrust against that finger and found satisfaction in how his hungry ass sucked it up and tightened around it. And yes, he had opened himself up and slid a second and a third finger in because one hadn't been enough for his greedy hole. But no, it still hadn't been enough. He needed Magnus cock. He needed his warlock's thick cock.

"Please," he whispered.

"What was that?" Magnus thumb dipped into Alec's hole ever so slightly. "Please what?"

"Stop teasing." Goddammit, he was going to lose it.

"Why should I? You disobeyed me and touched yourself."

Alec fucking whined.

"You're just a little slut, aren't you? Did you think about Daddy's cock when you fingered yourself? Hm? Did you think about Daddy's cock stuffing you full?"

"Yes."

"Touch your pussy, Alec," Magnus ordered, drawing his hand away. Alec groaned, discontented from losing the heat but contented from having permission to reach back and spread his hole open for Magnus to see. "That's it, baby boy. Touch yourself for me." Alec's breath caught in his throat as the tip of his finger circled the rim of his hole. He loved touching himself like this, loved being such a fucking whore in front of his warlock. Hips raised, he slipped the finger in and let out a breath as he felt his walls tightening around it. It felt so nice, so fucking nice.

"I can't wait to breed that pretty ass of yours. You want that? You want Daddy to breed your pretty ass and fill you up with his cum until it's leaking out of your pretty hole?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Daddy," he completed. The word sounded weird on his tongue, but with a finger up his ass, he couldn't care less. He just wanted Magnus cock in his ass, and if he didn't get it in his ass, he wanted it stuffed in his mouth, throbbing on his tongue, and pushed down his throat. God, he was such a fucking slut.

"Add another finger," Magnus said. His cock was hard against his stomach, and the sight of Alec inserting a second finger into himself had his cock twitching with desire. He wanted nothing more than to shove Alec into the desk and fuck him into oblivion, but he had to be patient. Alec, despite how sloppy his hole was as he thrusted back against his fingers, wasn't ready. "Tell me how it feels."

"Hot," Alec panted out. "Hot and tight. Haven't had your cock in a while."

"Did you miss my cock?" Magnus was stroking himself now.

Alec arched into the desk as his fingers sped up with their thrusts. But it wasn't enough. No matter how many fingers he violated his slick, tight walls with, it still wasn't enough. "Want Daddy's cock. Want Daddy's cum in me. Spilling out of me. Shit, ah."

Magnus hummed in approval as his thumb slid over the head of his hardened shaft. "Daddy's going to fill you up with his cum. Going to fill that greedy hole up and watch it drip out." He pressed his thumb down against the slit of his cock and threw his head back with a groan. "Going to fuck you, baby. Going to fuck you so hard."

"Then fuck me." Alec yanked his fingers out and pulled open his ass to reveal a redder, sluttier hole. "Fuck me with your fat cock, Daddy." He couldn't look back to assess Magnus expression; his cheeks were already burning from humiliation of how much of a whore he was for Magnus cock. "Please. I need it."

Magnus wasted no time reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube. As he began coating his cock with it, Alec told him to hurry up. Though he would love to tease him further, Magnus couldn't suppress his desire. He needed to fuck Alec senseless. He needed to shove him down and fuck his tight ass until his hole was loose and sloppy and slick from his cum.

Lining his cock up to Alec's slutty hole, he leaned forward and asked, "Ready?"

Alec pushed his ass back. "Just fucking shove it in," he hissed. His lip was bleeding now; he could taste the fresh blood on his tongue, but all sensation of that was lost when he felt the head of Magnus cock pushing past his ring of muscle. He had Magnus cock up his ass many times before, but the sheer size of that fucking thing was something he could never get used to. Magnus was fucking huge, and whenever he pushed in all the way, Alec would feel stuffed full and fucking God, he loved that feeling. Loved that feeling of his ass being torn open and bred by that thick cock.

"Move," he ordered.

And Magnus fucking moved. With his hands braced on Alec's hips to keep him in place, Magnus shoved the rest of his cock into Alec's tight ass. The heat overwhelmed him, making his movements stutter as he pulled away a bit before thrusting back in. Alec was ecstatic. He rolled his hips, bucking against the desk, as discordant curses fell from his lips.

Fuck. He loved feeling each protruding vein on Magnus dick. He loved squeezing around that dick and feeling it throb against his tight walls. And shit, he thrived on fucking himself back on it and making Magnus moan with gratification. He felt so full and so goddamn slutty and who fucking cared. He knew he was a slut for Magnus cock. He had always been a damn slut for it.

Reaching down, he grasped his own shaft and began stroking to match the speed of Magnus thrusts. His stomach twisted with desire and his toes curled with anticipation. And Magnus was pounding into him mercilessly. The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated throughout the room, and the familiar squelching noise caused by the friction of his wet hole and Magnus cock brought him to fist his dick harder. He needed to come, God, he needed to come.

But then Magnus pulled out, and Alec fucking whined again.

"I want you to ride me," Magnus said, sinking down into his office chair and stroking himself. "Come ride Daddy's cock."

And Jesus fuck, Alec didn't hesitate. He pushed away from the desk to position himself over Magnus cock. Once he felt his hole brushing against the head, he swiveled his hips and began sinking down. His mouth parted to let out a breath, but when Magnus thrusted upward to meet him half-way, he found that breath knocked out of him. "Fuck." He lifted his hips, relished on the feeling of Magnus cock slipping out of him, then proceeded to impale himself on it. To his satisfaction, Magnus groaned, which only pushed Alec to do it again. And again. And again. His short skirt had ridden up to his waist, and peering down, he could see his red, leaking cock bouncing along with his desperate motion. He moved to grab it, but before he could, Magnus slapped his hand away. "Didn't give you permission," he said. Alec let out a drawn out moan, but nevertheless, left his cock alone.

With each thrust, Magnus grew more impatient. He grabbed the back of Alec's knees and held them open as he pounded up into his ass. Alec was far from resisting. His head fell back onto Magnus shoulders, and he let Magnus fuck him. He let Magnus force his legs open and expose him and fuck him until he lost all sense of righteous thought.

"Look at you," Magnus murmured into his ear. "You really are a slut for Daddy's cock, aren't you? Spreading yourself wide and letting Daddy fuck your sloppy hole. Such a good boy. I should give you a reward."

Alec could barely breathe.

"Where do you want Daddy to come? In your slutty hole or your pretty mouth? Daddy will give his cum to you wherever you want. It's your reward for being a good boy."

A hard thrust that brushed against Alec's prostate caught him in fits of moans, but he still managed to answer, "Hole," because fuck, he wanted to feel that cum inside of him, wanted to feel it dripping out and make his daddy proud.

"You want to feel Daddy's cum inside of you? You want it dripping down your thighs and making you hot inside?"

"Yes," he panted out. "Yes, fuck yes."

"Touch yourself for me."

He grabbed his cock, and though he stroked, most of the sensation was lost to Magnus hitting his prostate repeatedly and shit, he was going to come, he going to — going to —

"Magnus." A moment of ecstasy passed over him as his sights were consumed with white. His hand stuttered in their motion then stilled as he milked out his orgasm. Fuck. Fuck.

Magnus continued with his assault, holding Alec's legs wider as he tipped over the edge and his orgasm ripped through him. He could feel Alec's velvet soft walls clench around him, drawing him closer and closer to the end. The feel of his boy sucking him in and milking him was amazing. He could feel the starting of his own orgasm swirl in his balls and his lower abdomen, making him push on harder.

He gave a low groan as the feeling built faster and faster, his tempo getting off beat and erratic. He felt more than saw that Alec had moved his hips, tilting them just right to take him all the way in.

It was the last straw, and Magnus yelled out Alec's name as he came, spilling his cum into Alec's tight little ass.

Alec could feel Magnus cum filling him and then some. The feel of his hot cum inside him was exquisite, further confirming that he was a fucking slut for Magnus cock. He loved feeling it inside of him, hot and thick and hard.

Magnus pulled out and set Alec down in his lap, letting a trail of cum slide down Alec's thighs. He watched as Alec scooped some up on his finger and licked it off.

"What does it taste like?"

Alec looked thought for a moment as he licked off another scoop. "Like honey", he said.


End file.
